You're the only one for me
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Michiru is pregnant but she is depressed because her boyfriend left her. Michiru was on the brink of a nervous breakdown until someone comes into her life and starts to show her the love that she deserved. Haruka X Michiru ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Michiru is pregnant but she is depressed because her boyfriend left her. Michiru was on the brink of a nervous breakdown until someone comes into her life and starts to show her the love that she deserved. Haruka X Michiru

**Warnings: **Language, violence, yuri, abuse, sexual situations.

_**Note: **__This is the first time I've written a new fanfiction in almost over a year I think. I haven't wrote anything in several months._

-

**Chapter One**

Intro

-

Michiru sat in the corner of the bathroom floor starting at the results of her pregnancy test. The results show that it was positive. She started to shiver and sweat slightly. The room was freezing all of the sudden. Her aqua bangs stuck to her forehead from the cold sweat.

She let out a long drawn out groan. "Is this accurate?" She whispered to herself.

"No. It can't be. It must be some kind of error. Yes…that's it. It must be some kind of error."

She really wanted to tell her boyfriend the news but she was reluctant. She did not know how to break the news to him. Michiru and her boyfriend dated about five years. She was really in love with him. However, she didn't really know if he loved her back. He claimed he loved her at times but his actions said otherwise.

Michiru continued to stay with him with the hope that he will change his mind.

He was only with her because she was a really attractive young woman. He barely bothered to find out what are her fears, quirks, likes, dislikes and her ideas were. He hardly ever asked her how her day was going. She refused to admit to anyone especially herself that she felt lesser than she did after she met him.

There were a lot of things that went on between them. Michiru did not want to disclose any details. Whatever went on between them stayed between them.

Michiru took a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She scanned through the long list of contacts in her phone until she saw her boyfriend's name. She pressed the call button and waited for him to answer.

She suddenly flicked the phone shut.

"I can't do this. Not tonight." She stood up. As she was standing up, she felt a strain on her side and her back. "Maybe a goodnight's sleep will help me give me a clear mind in the morning."

She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. The sink and the wall kept her from falling down. She slowly staggered towards her bed room and slammed the door.

**-**

_**Ending note:**__ How do you like it so far? This is my first Sailor Moon fic I've written. I'm sorry if this is so short. I'm not really good at writing super long chapters even though I do enjoy reading them. If you want me to continue, please review. _


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Sailor Moon or any of the characters.**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

The truth.

-

Michiru felt her stomach churn, gurgle and spasm throughout half of the night. She rushed towards the bathroom because she felt the bile from her stomach rise in her esophagus and in her mouth. She held it in as much as she can but it was no use. Some of the remnants were on her hand.

She reached the toilet bowl in time to retch and rid of everything she had eaten the day before. Her body convulsed against the porcelain. She quickly flushed the toilet as she retched some more. After a minute, she was able to catch her breath.

"Oh goodness…" She groaned. She stumbled against the sink to wash out her mouth. Her stomach felt like it was jumping.

She felt so weak. Her body slid down against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. She tried to stand up and walk towards her bed without stumbling. She plopped down onto her bed and picked up the phone.

"He…llo?" She said rather hoarsely.

"Michiru? What is wrong with you?" Her boyfriend asked.

"I'm feeling a little sick. Can you please get me something to make me feel better?" She coughed.

"Um, I'm a little busy right now. Why don't you ask one of your friends to do it?" He sounded rather impatient.

"Please, I need you here with me. I have been feeling rather ill these past couple of days."

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Listen, I really do not have time for this. Now what was the reason that you called me for in the first place? Make it quick, I have to get back to…work."

"I already told you, I'm sick." She sat up slightly. "And also…I think I might be pregnant." Her heart began to pound as soon as she said that.

Her boyfriend did not say a word for about a solid minute. He then let out another sigh before he said, "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Michiru's eyes widened. "No. I really think I am pregnant."

"Stop bullshitting me." He retorted.

"No. Please believe me when I say. I think I may be pregnant."

"You're trying to ruin me, aren't you?"

She could not believe what she heard. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You're trying to ruin me."

"No, I am not. You should be happy that---" She was cut off by a loud click. "Hello? HELLO?!"

No body answered.

She flicked her cell phone closed and threw it across the room. She could not believe what is happening. She wished that this was all a nightmare and hoped that someone was there to wake her up.

She felt her stomach act up again. She immediately ran to the bathroom and retched all over again. After she did, she began to cry. She cried throughout the rest of the night.

_-The next morning-_

Michiru was awakened by a loud banging on the door. Her head was pounding. It felt as if someone was banging a hammer against her head hundreds of times.

"I'm coming." She still felt nauseated but she was able to walk downstairs without falling down to answer the door.

"Oh…Hi dear…" She saw her boyfriend just standing there. He was quite the handsome fellow. He stood at 6'1 with short, tamed chestnut hair and warm honey hazel eyes.

On that particular day, he seemed so tense.

He roughly grabbed her wrists and dragged her outside with only her t-shirt and panties on.

"What are you doing Lucas?!" She tried to pull away. Lucas gripped her wrist again and forced her into his car. He made her sit in the back seat instead of the passengers seat where she could sit by him.

"I'm taking you to the doctor…RIGHT NOW!"

Michiru opened her mouth but he kept her from saying a word. "Don't try to argue with me. You'll only make this situation _WORSE_ than what it is now. Do _YOU_ want that? HUH?!" He looked back at her with such anger.

She only shook her head and kept silent the entire ride.

Once they have reached the hospital. He abruptly stopped in front of the main building door way and parked the car there.

"Come on Michiru, let's go." He got out and slammed the door shut. Michiru quickly got out the car and followed _behind_ him.

As they were walking, Michiru accidentally bumped into a person because she was too busy holding her head down in shame. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful tall woman with short blonde hair. The woman stopped and looked down at Michiru through her small round shades.

Michiru instantly took a step back and with a stutter, she apologized. "I-I'm so sorry. Ex…suse me."

The blonde woman gave her a small smile and tipped her glasses just a tad. "Don't worry. I should be the one apologizing. My head seems to be in the clouds today."

Michiru smiled at the woman's humbleness.

"Excuse me. Do I know you from somewhere?" Lucas abruptly butted in to ask the blonde the question.

The blonde gave him a single nod. "Perhaps." She then gave both of them a sly smirk.

Lucas just shook his head, "Well, anyway. I have to get my girlfriend to a doctor."

A look of concern crossed the blonde's face now. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Well, I hope that whatever situation you both are in gets resolved soon."

"Well, thanks for your concern. We have to go now." He roughly pulled Michiru towards the elevator and hastily pressed the button.

The blonde carefully observed the way Lucas handled and spoke to Michiru. She just tipped her glasses upward and walked away.

Meanwhile, Michiru and Lucas were fussing in the elevator the entire time. They both reached the third floor and was assisted by a nurse. Once the nurse did the necessary testing on Michiru, she left the room.

The dwindling couple waited in silence for a lagging twenty minutes.

The doctor finally came in with a clipboard. "Hello. Good morning."

"Good morning." Both of them mumbled.

The doctor just blinked in confusion. "Alright. Well, we have done the appropriate and thorough examination to confirm that Michiru is indeed pregnant."

Lucas just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He took a slow and deep breath to keep from screaming.

Michiru just sat there and folded her hands.

"I'm sure you both are very hap---" The doctor began.

"Save it…Doc." Lucas quickly snapped.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well Michiru, are you happy about the news?"

"I'm sure she feels the same way I do. Right Michiru?" Lucas anxiously peered over to his girlfriend.

Michiru's lips quivered.

"You see?" Lucas turned back to the doctor. He then sat down on a stool and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well…if you do not want to keep the baby, you…always have the decision of terminating the pregnancy. What do you want to do?" The doctor asked.

"Well I--" Michiru began to speak but once again, Lucas took the liberty of interrupting her.

"Terminate it."

Michiru turned and looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. "What? I can't do that to our child."

"Well…" He stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and pulled her out into the hallway.

"I'm not going to deal with this. If you keep the baby, you are going to be raising one bastard of a child. Do you understand me?" He harshly whispered in her ear. "You have a choice to make. It's either me or the baby. You have until sundown tomorrow to come up with your decision. I'm sure you'll make the right one." With that, he turned his back on her and walked away.

"But I…" Michiru trailed off and reached out to her boyfriend. She felt tears burning her eyes. They threatened to run down her face.


End file.
